Kicks and Fists will Break my Bones
by Roth
Summary: “Charlie sighed in relief when Jake got up to go back to his desk. “You’re going to regret this kid!” threatened Jake making Charlie wince again.”


Title: Kicks and Fists will Break my Bones, but Damn does Silence Hurt

Author: Roth

Rating: T (there is a lot of swearing)

Spoilers: I don't do spoilers

Disclaimer: I don't own Numb3rs and neither do you. We don't have a problem so please don't sue.

Summary: _"Charlie sighed in relief when Jake got up to go back to his desk. "You're going to regret this kid!" threatened Jake making Charlie wince again."_

Note: This is something I have been working on for awhile to clear up writers block. I never actually intended for it to be this long, but hey, want can you do. It's set when Charlie is twelve and Don is seventeen. I hope you enjoy.

**Kicks and Fists will Break my Bones, but Damn does Silence Hurt**

_"The Best index into a person's character is (a) how he treats people who can't do him any good, and (b) how he treats people who can't fight him back." Abigail Van Buren_

Charlie sat in his home room class working on math homework and trying to block out the distractions around him. Home room had to be his least favorite hour of the day. The students around him were loud, and the teacher never did do anything to stop them from torturing each other. There had been several days since he had been put in this home room that money had been stolen from his backpack and sometimes even his completed homework.

Laughter arose from the back of the classroom, and Charlie shook his head and tried to focus again. The girl in the desk next to him had somehow managed to fall asleep and would every once in awhile would shift in her desk._ "Her neck is gonna be sore later," _Charlie thought to himself: her head seemed to be resting near a ninety degree angle.

Charlie was trying to focus again when he noticed how the laughter from the back had suddenly stopped, and the boys back there were now talking in hushed tones. It was suddenly very easy to concentrate, and Charlie threw himself back into his work.

A guy sat down in the desk next to Charlie's and watched as he scrawled numbers quickly across the paper. He waited for several minutes, but Charlie failed to notice him. The guy looked over at the desk and saw their teacher engrossed in some corny romance novel and reached out and pushed Charlie's next. That got his attention.

Charlie looked up at the guy; he was a little confused. "Wha-what?" asked Charlie twisting his pencil around nervously.

"You're some kind of math genius, ain't ya?" asked the guy.

"Yeah," replied Charlie nervously; he knew this guy. His name was Jake Riles, and Charlie had once heard someone refer to him as all brawn and no brain.

"It doesn't take you long at all to do really hard stuff, right?"

"Right."

"Well, my friend back there, Bobby, and I were wondering if you would like to help us. You see, we're both flunking geometry, and we don't want to take her class again."

Charlie wanted to argue that Geometry was easy, but he kept his mouth shut. He had learned here that people didn't like him telling them math was easy, and Jake Riles was definitely not a person he wanted to make mad. Charlie turned around turned around in his desk to get a look at Jake's friend; Bobby was a tough looking guy with buzzed brown hair and hard green eyes. Bobby gave him a smirk and a sarcastically tipped an invisible hat to him.

"All you're got to do," said Jake, "is do the homework we give you and give it back to us the next day. It's that simple."

Charlie wasn't surprised by Jake wanting him to cheat; several other students had already tried to get him to cheat for them, but he had always said no; one of those no's had earned him a punch in the gut.

"I don't think I can do that," said Charlie, looking away from Jake; he saw that the sleeping girl was now awake and listening to their conversation.

Jake's eyes narrowed angrily. "What the Hell do you mean you can't?" he demanded in a whisper.

Charlie winced visibly but held his ground. "I won't help you cheat."

Bobby let out a snort of laughter from the back of the classroom, and Jake turned to glare at him.

Jake turned back toward Charlie about to give him a hard hit to the arm that the teacher wouldn't noticed to help get his point across when the principal walked into the room to talk to the teacher.

Charlie sighed in relief when Jake got up to go back to his desk. "You're going to regret this kid!" threatened Jake making Charlie wince again.

Charlie looked over at the sleeping girl when he heard a small gasp and saw her staring wide-eyed at him.

"What?" demanded Charlie, not wanting to draw attention to what had just happened.

The girl rolled her eyes and shook her head before folding her arms on to the desk. She put her head down on her arm and went back to sleep.

XVIIIIV

Charlie's backpack was loaded down with books, and he gratefully shrugged it off when he reached the fence around the ball diamond where Don was practicing. He would normally go sit in the bleachers and watch his brother play, but Don was mad at him for some reason he couldn't remember which sentenced Charlie to watch from behind the fence and walk home early by himself.

Charlie watched the practice intently mentally calculating statistics and batting average with the information past practices and games he'd seem. Fifteen minutes went by before Charlie let out a sad sigh and picked up his two ton backpack. Sliding his arms into the straps, Charlie walked back to the parking lot behind the grass near the fence and started one his way home. He hadn't even made it to the edge of the parking lot when someone grabbed hold of his arm and threw him on the ground. The weight of his backpack didn't allow him to get up, and before he knew it, a foot was placed on his shoulder helping to keep him pinned to the ground.

"I told you this wasn't over!" Charlie heard Jake say as he put more pressure on his shoulder.

XVIIIIV

Jake Riles watched as the genius walked over to the fence and watched the baseball practice that was going on.

_"You made a big mistake, kid,"_ Jake thought to himself as he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

"He's just a kid, Jake," said Bobby who was scraping stuff off the wall with a blade of a pocket knife.

"Yeah," retorted Jake. "A kid who needs to learn a lesson."

"Come on," said Bobby. "It would be easier to just take some person's homework and change the name. Ms. Lanskey doesn't even fucking care any more; she's just counting down days till retirement."

"No," said Jake. "That kid has to learn. You want him to make a fool of us again."

"Technically," said Bobby, flipping the blade closed, "he only embarrassed you." Jake glared at him.

"He embarrassed both of us."

"Fine," relented Bobby, rolling his eyes.

Jake smiled and returned to watching the kid. "He's leaving!" shouted Jake stepping away from the wall. Bobby sighed and followed his friend.

The kid was lugging a backpack which slowed him down and it was easy for Jake and Bobby to catch up with him. Just as he was about to the edge of the parking lot, Jake grabbed hold of the kid's arm and threw him onto the ground. Jake stepped onto his shoulder and bent down near the kid's head

"I told you this wasn't over!" said Jake stepping down harder.

"Come on, Jake," said Bobby, laughing. "Get off his shoulder. At least give him a fair fight."

Jake turned and saw the smile on Bobby's face and his foot off. "What's your name, kid?" demanded Jake kicking the kid's arm hard. When he didn't reply, Jake kicked him again. "I said what's your name?"

"Char-Charlie," replied the kid as he tried to push himself up.

"Charlie what?" Jake grabbed hold of the injured arm and yanked the kid to feet.

"E-E-Eppes."

Jake smiled. "You're related to Don Eppes, ain't ya?" Charlie nodded blankly, and Jake's smile grew bigger and even more twisted. He pulled Charlie's backpack off and tossed it behind him to Bobby before grabbed Charlie's shoulder and throwing him to the ground again.

Charlie's arm scraped along the pavement, and he held back a shout of pain. There was no need for him to let Jake think he was weak. Charlie got quickly to his hands and knees and tried to get back to his feet, but Jake kicked him hard in the stomach, and he fell back to the ground. Charlie felt a foot placed on the small of his back, and he was pushed into the ground.

"You need to learn a lesson about respect," said Jake, pushing down harder making Charlie wheeze for air. "You need to learn that when I ask you to do something, you do it. I don't care if you don't cheat." He mimicked Charlie with his words. "You make an exception!"

He took his foot off and rolled Charlie onto his back. Charlie was gasping for breath as he stared up the two guys. Jake was now squatting next to him glaring at him, and Bobby was behind Jake digging through his backpack. Suddenly, before, Charlie could even prepare himself, Jake slammed a fist into his stomach.

Pain exploded in his stomach, and Charlie struggled even harder to pull in air. Unfortunately, the wind had been knocked out of him, and he lay on the ground gasping like a fish. Jake started laughing hysterically, and Bobby was staring at them shaking his head; Charlie's backpack was lying discarded next to him.

Jake was about to bring his fist down again when a voice shouted at him.

"It's Alissa," said Bobby nervously. "She ain't gonna keep her mouth shut, and I can't afford to get suspended again."

"Let her come over here," muttered Jake angrily as he got back to his feet. He kicked Charlie again to make sure he wasn't going to move and then turned toward the girl. Alissa was running across the parking lot toward them.

"This is where I draw the line, Jake!" shouted Bobby. "I ain't beatin' up a girl, too."

"Shut the fuck up, Bobby!" Jake was starting to get nervous, too. If Bobby backed out and someone found out, Jake was going down by himself.

"Let's go!" shouted Bobby already starting to run.

Jake glared at his friend as he ran away and turned to Charlie. "You tell no one, you got me?" Charlie nodded. "This ain't over, kid!" shouted Jake as he ran after Bobby.

Charlie let out a gasp, of relief and rolled onto his stomach. He hissed in pain as the bruises on his body connected with the ground and he tried to push himself up.

"Are you okay?" he heard a girl ask as someone grabbed hold of his injured arm and tried to help him up. Charlie howled in pain and yanked his arm from their grasp.

"Sorry," said the girl. She watched as Charlie pushed himself to his feet and dusted his clothes off. A long bloody scrap went up his arm. "I'm going to go get the nurse or a teacher or someone. Stay here!"

"No!" shouted Charlie as the girl turned to leave. She turned back around, and Charlie saw it was the girl who had been sleeping in home room. "No, I'm fine."

"You're bleeding!"

"You can't tell anyone!" shouted Charlie wiping the blood off his arm. "I'll be fine."

"Alright," said the girl. "I won't tell anyone, but I'll still gonna get a nurse or someone. You can make up some bullshit story for all I care." The girl turned to leave again.

"You can't do that!" shouted Charlie, but the girl wasn't listening. As quickly as he could, Charlie grabbed his backpack and ran off. His body ached in protest, but he couldn't be there when the girl came back.

"Wait!" Charlie heard the girl shout, but he was too far ahead of her for her to catch up.

XVIIIIV

By the time Charlie reached his house, he was breathing hard and his entire body ached even more. He opened the front door and dropped his backpack by the front door and hurried toward the stairs. The house was quiet, and Charlie prayed that no one was home. He knew his dad was probably at work, and Don was still at baseball practice, but he didn't know if his mother was home or not. He hurried over to the stairs and rushed to the bathroom. Slamming the door shut behind him, Charlie looked into the mirror. His face was unmarred, which was good because those would be a lot harder to hide. He grabbed a washcloth out of the cabinet and turned on the water. Pulling back his arm, Charlie looked down at the scrape and wiped away some of the blood. Most of it was dry, and it seemed to have stopped bleeding, but he put a couple band-aides over it anyway to help hide it anyway.

After inspecting the bruises on his arm and stomach and deciding that they were just going to be sore but okay other than that, Charlie left the bathroom and went to his own room. Just as he was shutting the door, Charlie heard the front door downstairs open.

"Charlie!" he heard his mother shout. "Are you home already?"

Charlie rushed over to his closet and began searching for a sweatshirt to pull on to hide the bruises on his am.

"Charlie!" his mother shouted again.

Charlie pulled a sweatshirt quickly over his head as he tried to reply. ""I'mmup herem, Mom!" His head popped through the neckhole just as his mother opened the door to his bedroom.

"Charlie?" said Margaret staring at him as he straightened the front of the sweatshirt. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," replied Charlie quickly. "Why?"

"Cause you're wearing a sweatshirt, and it's seventy-five degrees out," she replied. She narrowed her eyes and studied her youngest.

"I'm fine," Charlie said again. "Just a little cold."

His mother walked over to him and set her hand on his forehead. "You don't feel warm," she said letting her hand fall back to her side. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Mom!"

Margaret looked down at him and shook her head. "You don't have to yell, Charlie," she said a little hurt. She walked back out of the room and grabbed something that was sitting next to the door. "Here's your backpack," she said setting it in his room. She closed the door quietly.

Charlie sighed and grabbed the backpack feeling guilty. He collapsed on the bed and tried to ignore the dull ache from all the bruises.

XVIIIIV

Don was sitting at a table with his friends in the cafeteria when a girl he barely knew walked up to the table. She studied his friends sitting at the table; Will, Lance, and George were members of the baseball team with him, and Victoria and Fiona were from his English class.

"You're Don Eppes, aren't you?" asked the girl. Alissa was what Don thought her name was, pointing her finger at him.

"Yeah," said Victoria answering for him. "What's it to you?"

Alissa rolled her eyes and turned back to Don. He studied her appearance. She was short, with messy brown hair, and over-sized clothes. He thought it was P.E. that he had with her. "I gotta talk to you," she said completely ignoring Victoria.

"Can it wait?" asked Don looking around at his friends and then down at his half-eaten lunch.

"No," said Alissa angrily. "It can't."

"Fine," relented Don with a sigh.

"Not here," said Alissa shaking her head and crossing her arms.

Don sighed again, determined to show this girl how frustrated she was making him, and stood up from the table. Alissa walked away from the table and led Don out into the hallway outside the cafeteria.

"What the Hell do you want?" demanded Don when he thought they had traveled far enough down the hall; they were near the bathrooms.

Alissa looked around nervously and rubbed the back of her neck. Don was worried for a moment that she was gonna confess some secret crush or something. Her next words came as a huge shock.

"Charlie Eppes, that little genius kid, is your little brother, right?" she asked after looking around again.

A familiar anger rose in Don when being referenced as Charlie's older brother, and he crossed his arms. He was still mad at Charlie from last week when Victoria was over,and Charlie came running in to tell him that he had figured out the problem on the math homework he couldn't get. Victoria had started laughing, and Don was pretty sure his own face couldn't have turned much redder.

"Yeah," replied Don letting anger slip into his voice as he spoke to the girl.

"Look," said Alissa, "it's probably not any of my business--"

"Than why you talking about it?" demanded Don cutting her off.

"Don't be rude," said Alissa standing up straight making herself look a little more intimidating. Don shut up quickly. "Yesterday in home room, Jake Riles was trying to talk your brother into doing his and his friend's homework."

Don rolled his eyes. Jake Riles was an idiot, and Charlie always refused to cheat. Don really had to lay on the guilt if he wanted Charlie's "help" on any assignments. Why did Alissa think this was so important?

"So?"

"He said no, and Jake got really mad. When I walked out into the parking lot by the back of the baseball field, Jake was beating the shit out of your brother."

Don's stomach dropped. Sure, he wasn't oblivious to the people that picked on Charlie, but he normally avoided it unless it got really bad. How could he not have noticed or at least heard of this incident before now.

"Bobby Hatch was digging through your brother's bag," continued Alissa. "and I couldn't really hear what Jake was saying, but he was kicking and hitting your brother. When they saw me, Bobby took off, and Jake started panicking. Just before he left, I heard him tell your brother that it wasn't over yet."

Don stared at her dumbfounded. "Why didn't Charlie say anything?"

"Maybe he was scared," said Alissa with a shrug. "He begged me not to tell anyone, and I might not have had it not been Jake. I'm not a snitch you see, but with most guys, they're just blowing smoke. With Jake though, he's always pretty serious. I just thought I would tell you, so maybe you'd keep on eye on your brother."

Don stared at the girl not one hundred percent sure he believed her.

"Look, that's all I wanted to tell you," said Alissa. "You can go back to your friends." She walked away without even waiting for a reply.

XVIIIIV

Charlie somehow managed to convince his home room teacher that he needed to go to the library for the entire hour. She seemed too engrossed in her book to really care if one student left, and Charlie gathered up his books. He noticed the girl from yesterday sitting in her desk shaking her head and Jake in the back of the classroom glaring at him; Bobby was looking nervously from Alissa to Jake.

Charlie spent most of home room sitting at a library table working on homework; hopefully, this time it wouldn't be stolen.

When the bell rang, Charlie hurried out of the library and out the doors of the school, not even bothering to stop at his locker to get rid of the books he didn't need. He hurried to the route he normally took home constantly searching for Jake. He saw him once, standing with Bobby, but luckily his back was turned.

Unfortunately, Bobby was facing him. Charlie locked eyes with him for a moment, but Bobby quickly turned his head pretending not to have seen him. Charlie breathed a sigh of relief and continued to his house.

XVIIIIV

Don returned home after baseball practice with the conversation with Alissa still weighing heavily on his mind. She couldn't possibly be telling the truth; Jake Riles hadn't really beat up Charlie. He would have seen marks or something on Charlie when they ate dinner last night, but, then again, Don couldn't say he had been paying too much attention to his brother lately.

_"Charlie would have said something is this really happened, wouldn't he?" _Don asked himself as he climbed the stairs. He dumped his baseball bag in his room and stood there staring around his messy room. He knew his mother was going to make his clean it sooner or later.

After a moment of contemplating in the middle of his bedroom, Don turned back around and headed toward his brother's room. The door was partially open, and Don could just see his brother sitting in the middle of his bed bent over a book.

With a sigh, Don knocked on the door and waited for Charlie to respond.

"Who's there?"

"It's Don. Can I talk to you?"

"Hold on!" shouted Charlie nervously.

Don could here his brother rushing around the room. "Charlie?"

"I said hold on!"

Don shook his head and pushed open the door. He saw Charlie struggling to pull on a sweatshirt, but it was stuck on his ears.

"Charlie, what are you doing? It's gotta be at least seventy out?" He walked over to his brother and pulled the sweatshirt off his head.

"Give it back!" shouted Charlie trying to pull it from Don's hands. Don saw the bruises and the scrape up his arm and immediately let go. The lack of tension caused Charlie to fall to the floor. He tried to pull the sweatshirt on again to cover them, but it was too late.

"Where did you get those?" asked Don grabbing hold of Charlie's arm tightly. He stared at the largest bruise.

"Let me go!" shouted Charlie, trying to tug his arm out of his brother's. "You're hurting me!"

Don quickly let go and watched as Charlie rubbed his sore arm. "She wasn't lying."

"What?" said Charlie looking up at him.

Don ignored him. "Jake Riles did that, didn't he?"

"It was nothing," replied Charlie. "He was just mad okay. I can handle this."

"Your arms say otherwise."

Charlie remained sitting on the floor looking around the room to try and avoid his brother's eyes. "I just need to avoid him for a couple of days, and he'll forget all about me."

"Charlie, you don't know Jake like I do. He's not gonna back down."

"I'll be fine," muttered Charlie.

Don sighed and ran a hand over his face. He turned to the bedroom door and walked out. "Where are you going?" Charlie called from the bedroom.

"To get you some ice," replied Don as he walked down the stairs.

"I put ice on them yesterday!" shouted Charlie.

"I don't care!"

He walked into the kitchen and yanked open the freezer taking out his frustration on the fridge.

"It do something to make you mad?" asked his mother was standing at the counter making dinner. "Because there are easier ways to get back at the refrigerator than slamming it around. Try unplugging it."

"Sorry, Mom," muttered Don. "It's just..." He paused. Charlie would not be happy if he told their mother what had happened, and Don wasn't one hundred percent sure that it would be wise to tell them. "My arm's just kind of sore after practice. I just need some ice."

"Oh," said Margaret turning back to the vegetables she was cutting up. "Okay."

Don filled a plastic bag full of ice and grabbed a dishtowel off the counter to wrap around the bag.

"Don?" said his mother as he was about to hurry back out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, Mom?"

"Tomorrow, your father and I have to go visit your Aunt Louise. We'll probably end up getting there pretty late, so we're just going to stay overnight at her house."

"Okay."

"You're fine with taking care of Charlie?" said his mother, looking a little confused. Don normally complained about having to take care of Charlie on Friday nights.

"Yeah, Mom," replied Don quickly. "That's fine."

"Who are you, and what have you done with Don?" she turned toward her son and crossed her arms.

"It's okay, Mom. I didn't have any plans tomorrow anyway."

His mother studied him for a moment and then finally deciding that it was her son standing there. "I'll leave you guys some money for pizza," she said, shaking her head as she turned back around.

"Thanks!" shouted Don quickly as he hurried back out of the kitchen. He ran up the stairs and back to Charlie's room.

He was surprised to see his brother sitting on the bed again leaned over the book. "Homework really hard today?" asked Don as he wrapped the bag of ice with the towel. He was secretly hoping that his brother was having difficulties for once.

"No," replied Charlie with a sigh. "I have to make up yesterday's homework."

"Why?"

"When Jake was hitting me," said Charlie quietly, "Bobby stole it from my backpack. What he did with it, I don't know. I don't think either of them would understand it."

Don was fuming again. How could this have happened? "Here," said Don handing the bag of ice to his brother. "Put this on you arm."

Charlie followed his brother's orders and set it on his bruised arm; the arm with the scrape didn't hurt as bad as the other. Don sat down in the desk chair and stared at Charlie. "What?" asked Charlie after a few minutes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Don shaking his head.

"Because I could have handled it," replied Charlie. "Besides you haven't really been talking to me lately."

"Charlie, that doesn't matter. Just because I'm mad at you doesn't mean I'm not going to help you. Especially if something like this happens."

Charlie didn't respond.

"Is this why you've been walking home by yourself and not coming to baseball practice?"

"I come," said Charlie. "I've just been watching from the back fence then walking home."

_"Jake got him in the parking lot by that fence,"_ Don thought to himself. "Look, Charlie." Charlie looked up from the homework. "Tomorrow, Mom and Dad are going to visit Aunt Louise and won't be back till Saturday. After school gets out, I want you to go immediately to the baseball field and sit in the bleachers. We're both gonna walk home afterwards. Okay?"

Charlie nodded. "Good," said Don. He noticed that during the conversation, Charlie had set the ice off to the side. "Put the ice back on, Charlie." Charlie rolled his eyes but complied.

XVIIIIV

Don lie in his bed that night trying to decided who he was angriest at it. Was it Alissa for telling him about this when he could have easily ignored it? Charlie didn't seem to keen on telling him. That was terrible though. Not only would Jake have gone after Charlie again, he probably would have put Charlie in the hospital. He could have the first time if Alissa hadn't shown up.

Don knew he was still angry at Charlie, not embarrassing him in front of Victoria, but for not telling him about Jake. How stupid could his brother be? _"So it's partially my fault on that one," _thought Don, _"but he should know he can always ask for my help."_

He finally decided he was angriest at Jake Riles. That bastard had beat the shit out of his brother for no reason other than he wouldn't do his homework. _"If he lays another hand on my brother, I'm gonna break his fucking nose."_

At dinner that night, Charlie had worn the sweatshirt again to hide the bruises. When their mother put a hand on his shoulder to stop him so she could check to see if he had a fever, Don had seen Charlie wince and knew there were more bruises than Charlie had let on.

_"No," _thought Don, rolling over in attempt to fall asleep. _"I'm not gonna break his nose; I'll kill him."_

XVIIIIV

Charlie walked down the halls constantly looking over his shoulder for Jake Riles. He wasn't nearly as afraid of Bobby as he was of Jake. Bobby didn't seem to be to big on the whole vendetta Jake had if his obliviousness from yesterday meant anything.

When the final school bell rang, Charlie hurried to his locker dropping off a few books and then out of the school to the baseball field. He was almost to the bleachers, not exactly looking over his shoulder thinking he was home free, when someone grabbed his shoulders and pulled him between a couple of buildings.

"You didn't think I forgot about you, did you?" asked Jake as he pushed Charlie to the ground and loomed over him. Behind him, Bobby was looking around nervously.

"Just hurry up, Jake," he said.

"I will take as much time as I want, Bobby," said Jake angrily, turning toward his friend. "I'm going to make this worthwhile."

While Jake's back was turned, Charlie shrugged off his backpack and waited. When Jake turned back toward him, Charlie swung it at his head hitting him in the nose. Jake fell back stunned, and Charlie made a run for the exit.

He was just about out when a hand grabbed his ankle, and he went crashing to the ground. Charlie tried to put his arms out to help stop his fall, but only succeeded in twisting his wrist when he went down. Charlie cried out in pain which prompted a laugh from Jake.

"That was not a good idea, Eppes!" shouted Jake as he circled the kid lying in the ground. Charlie looked up to the see the sadistic and pissed off look on Jake's face; blood dripped down from his nose. Bobby was looking petrified now almost like he was scared for Charlie or least scared of what Jake was gonna do.

Just as Charlie was trying to push himself up with his good arm, Jake planted a hard kick to his stomach which sent him crashing to the ground again. This was followed by another kick to his stomach and then one to his leg. Charlie gritted his teeth in pain but was determined not to cry out again. All this was forgotten though when Jake kicked the scabbed over scrape on his arm, and Charlie shouted loudly. He could feel it bleeding beneath the shirt.

"Jake," Charlie heard Bobby say, "I think he's had enough."

Jake turned from Charlie toward his friend. "What was that, Bobby?" he demanded as he walked over to his friend.

"I think this kid has had enough," repeated Bobby. "Just leave him alone. Besides, you can't afford to get kicked out of school again."

Jake rolled his eyes, and Charlie thought for a moment that he was going to listen to him, but a moment later, Jake grabbed Bobby's shoulders and shoved him up against the wall. Bobby's head connected with the wall, and he slumped to the ground. "Pussy," muttered Jake as he walked back over to Charlie who was trying once again to get back to his feet.

He grabbed Charlie's arm and pulled him back to his feet. Jake shoved him up against the wall and punched him once again in the stomach. "For a genius, Eppes," said Jake, "you're not that smart." He knocked Charlie's head up against the wall. "Next time, you do what I say." He wrapped his hand around Charlie's throat and laughed when he saw involuntary tears of pain start to slip out of Charlie's closed eyes.

Jake smiled and planted another punch to Charlie's stomach and then let him fall to the ground laughing even harder as Charlie gasped for air. Charlie opened his eyes and saw Jake pull his foot back ready to plant a vicious kick to Charlie's head. Charlie closed his eyes, waiting for the kick and the pain to come, but it never did.

XVIIIIV

Don kept looking at the bleachers expecting to see his brother walking up there and sitting down any second, but Charlie never came. Five minutes had gone by, and Don was trying to convince himself that Charlie was fine and that he would be there any second. _"A teacher probably stopped him in the hall and is talking to him about his grade or something," _thought Don as he warmed up with Will.

Ten minutes had gone by now, and Don was no longer nervous, but worried. Warm ups were done, and the coach called them all back in. Don wasn't staying though; he was going to find Charlie.

"Where you goin', Eppes?" demanded the coach when he saw Don leaving the field.

"I have to go check on something," muttered Don.

"Check on it later," ordered his coach. "You've got practice now."

Don ignored him and continued out of the field. _"Charlie, you had better have a damn good reason for being late," _thought Don.

"Go after him, Wilkens!" he heard the coach shout as he walked behind the bleachers. Don didn't care how many teammates were sent after him; he had to find Charlie and either save his ass or kick it.

As he wandered back to the main building of the school, Don saw something that confused the hell out of him. Bobby Hatch was staggering back to the school looking drunk. He saw Don and ran, or more so stumbled, over to him.

"Your brother," he gasped out pointing to the space between to buildings.

Don didn't need to hear any more of what Bobby had to say. He ran over to the gap just in time to Jake about to kick his brother's head. Don covered the distance between himself and Jake in about a tenth of a second and threw one punch at Jake's already bleeding nose that sent the bully crashing to the ground.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own fucking size!" shouted Don as Jake staggered back to his feet. Jake threw a fist at Don's face, but it was block, and Don hit the bully again, but this time in the stomach.

Jake was bent over gasping for breath when Don heard Josh Wilkens, the kid the coach had sent, shout, "I'm getting Coach."

Don turned his head in time to see Josh run back to the field, but that was enough time for Jake to recover.

"Look out, Donnie!" Don heard his brother rasp out. He turned just in time for Jake's fist to connect with his cheek. He stumbled back, but managed to stay on his feet. Don managed to duck out of the way of the second fist, but his fist missed Jake also. He was confused though when Jake fell to his knees until he saw Charlie standing behind him holding a backpack.

"You little fucker!" shouted Jake reaching for Charlie. Don grabbed him and hauled Jake to his feet before he could even lay a hand on Charlie.

"Don't you ever touch my brother!" shouted Don punching Jake's face again. He was about to let another punch fly when someone grabbed his arms and pulled him away from Jake.

"That's enough, Eppes!" he heard his baseball coach shout. Don let his arms sag, and the coach let go of him. He rushed over to Charlie who seemed to be swaying on his feet and panting hard.

"You okay, Buddy?" asked Don as he knelt down and gabbed hold of his brother's shoulder. Charlie winced, and Don immediately let go. "You okay?" Charlie nodded as he grabbed hold of his stomach.

"All four of you to the office, now!" shouted the coach looking around at the two Eppes, Jake, and Bobby.

"Uh...Coach Mathews?" said Bobby quietly. "The kid really didn't do anything."

"The little fucker hit me with a backpack," said Jake angrily, glaring at his "friend."

"Watch your language!" shouted the coach angrily.

"You were beating the shit out of him!" Bobby shouted back. The two were now in each others face trying to stare the other down.

"I said watch your language!"

Don and Charlie watched the scene finding it almost humorous; Don had a protective hand resting on his brother's uninjured shoulder. The coach turned toward them and Don was nervous again.

"You," said the coach, studying Charlie for a moment. He looked like he had gotten the worst of it. "Little Eppes, I want you to go to the nurse's office." Charlie gave him a blank look. "Do you know where that is?" Charlie shook his head. "Wilkens, take the kid to the nurse's office. The rest of you, come with me."

Don knew he was in it deep the entire walk to the principal's office. He watched as Jake switched his glare from him to Bobby the entire walk. They stepped into the office prompting stares from the secretary, vice principal, and principal. Don's face was bruising, Jake was bleeding and bruised, and Bobby looked like a trapped animal.

"I know it was a fight," said the principal, Mrs. Sloan, "but I have to ask what the Hell happened?" She sighed. "All three, in my office."

They followed, including the coach, and sat down in the chairs in front of the desk. She looked at the three boys and turned toward Don. "I'm gonna ask you first," she said. "What happened?"

"Jake was beating the crap out of my brother," said Don. "I was just trying to protect him."

"Where's your brother?" asked Mrs. Sloan looking around the office.

"The nurse's office, Ma'am," said the coach.

"Okay. Continue."

"I think I can explain best, Ma'am," said Bobby raising his hand slowly. Mrs. Sloan turned to Bobby.

"I'm waiting," she said crossing her arms.

Bobby explained the entire situation starting with the conversation in home room to the fight in the alley. He even included the first time Jake beat up Charlie. Don was surprised by how willing Bobby was to implicate himself in all this and how willing he was himself to punch Jake Riles then and there. "Eppes over there didn't have much to do with it. He was just trying to protect his brother."

"Is this all true, Mr. Eppes?" asked Mrs. Sloan.

"Stupid kid hit me with a backpack!" Jake shouted standing up.

"I know," replied Mrs. Sloan. "Your "friend" told me, but I think that self-defense has a lesser sentence than cheating, fighting, and battery." Jake paled and sat back down. "That's right, Mr. Riles. This isn't really a school issue. It's more of a matter for the police." She turned toward Don. "I need to get a hold of your parents. They can press charges, you know."

"They're out of town," replied Don. "They won't be back until tomorrow."

Mrs. Sloan sighed. "I will call them tomorrow, and I expect to see your parents," She turned to Jake. "Your parents." Last was Bobby. "And your grandmother in my office on Monday." She turned back to Don. "You're free to go as of now, Mr. Eppes." Don smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. "But I expect to see you for your week of detention on Monday." Don's face fell. "That's right, Mr. Eppes. Even fighting with good reason prompts a hefty sentence. Tell your brother he's receives three. His could be worse too. His was assault with a weapon even if it was self-defense."

Don almost smiled again thinking of the fact his brother had gotten detention too. He hurried out of the office without another word, but was stopped by his coach.

"I don't appreciate people walking out on my practices, Eppes," his coach said crossing his arms.

"I know, Coach," said Don looking down at his feet.

"Plan on running some bases Monday when you get out of detention," said his coach, "and everyday after detention."

Don actually sighed in relief; his coach could have been a lot harsher. "Alright, Coach," said Don.

"Go find your brother," he said before returning to the principal's office.

Don almost smiled as he walked out of the office and down to the nurse's office. He saw his brother sitting on the bed in there when he walked in.

"Don!" shouted Charlie happy to see his brother again.

"Hey," said Don walking over to the bed. "You feelin' better?"

Charlie shrugged in response and then winced. "Don't let him try and convince you of anything," said a woman as she walked into the office and over to where Don and Charlie were. "He needs to see a doctor. I believe his right wrist is badly sprained, and he should also get his chest x-rayed. Charlie told me he had been kicked there several times." Don looked over to his brother.

"I'll take him," said Don setting his hand on his brother's good shoulder.

"If you want," said the nurse, "I can give you a ride. I was supposed to be out of here half an hour ago, but this whole day has been kind of weird, and this fight has just topped it off. Besides, you'll get there faster."

Don agreed gratefully. They walked out of the office; the nurse in the lead with Charlie following closely behind Don. Don turned in time to see Bobby leaning up against the wall outside the office; Jake was apparently still in there.

"Go on, Charlie," said Don stopping in front of Bobby. "I'll be there in a second."

Charlie opened his mouth to object, but when he saw the look on his brother's face, he just nodded and continued after the nurse.

"I want to um...thank you," said Don shoving his hands into his pocket. "At least for trying to help my brother."

Bobby stared at Don and shook his head. "Whatever." Bobby looked away staring at the office door. "They called my grandma, ya know," said Bobby as he continued to stare at the door. "I heard them. I've been living with her since my Dad left two years ago. She said if I got expelled from another school I was going to boot camp." He paused. "I know she was serious too. I can just see her putting my stuff in boxes over the weekend."

"Maybe I could talk to Mrs. Sloan on Monday," said Don with a shrug feeling sorry for the guy. "See if I can stop you from getting expelled."

Bobby looked up at Don and scoffed. "Yeah, right."

"I'm serious."

Bobby studied him for a moment before looking. "Yeah. Thanks, but I don't think it will do much good."

Don shrugged. "Ya never know." He started walking after the nurse. "Let me tell you one thing though," said Don turning back toward Bobby. "If you ever do anything to my brother again, like steal his homework, I will kick your ass."

Bobby laughed sadly. "Whatever."

Don shook his head and continued down the hall.

XVIIIIV

Don and Charlie returned to the house after four hours at the hospital. As it turned out, Charlie did have a twisted wrist, just like the nurse had thought, but he was lucky to escape with just bruises on his chest instead of any cracked or broken ribs.

They walked into the living room; Don collapsing onto the couch, and Charlie sitting down stiffly in the recliner. Don was trying to think of a good way to explain this all to his parents when they got home the next day, and Charlie was just trying to ignore the pain.

"You hungry?" Don finally asked when no good solution presented itself to his problem. Charlie looked up at him startled.

Charlie shrugged and winced.

"Come on, Charlie. Mom and Dad left money for pizza. We can even order your favorite; Hawaiian."

"'Kay," replied Charlie quietly.

Don stood up and walked to the kitchen. Before he dialed the pizza place, Don searched the kitchen for his aunt's number. He needed to call her and leave a message to have his parents call back as soon as possible.

The phone rang several times and Don waited impatiently for his Aunt Louise to pick up, and on the sixth ring, she did. "Hello?"

"Aunt Louise?" said Don.

"Who's this?"

"Don," replied Don shaking his head; his aunt had a terrible memory.

"Oh, Donnie!" exclaimed his aunt. "So nice to hear from who. How are you?"

"I'm fine Aunt Louise," replied Don. "I actually need you to do a favor for me."

"What's that?"

"Can you have my parents call home when they get there?"

"Sure, Donnie. As soon as they arrive, I'll call them. I mean, have them call. Why though? Is everything alright?" She never seemed to take a breath when she spoke.

"Yeah, Aunt Louise. Everything's fine."

"Alright, Donnie. I'll have them call as soon as they get there...here."

"Thank you. Bye."

"Bye."

Don hung up the phone and then picked it back up to order the pizza. He ordered two, his parents had left enough money for that, and the returned to the living room. Charlie was still sitting in the same place he had been before.

"I've got the pizza ordered," said Don as he sat back down on the couch and leaned back. "I hope you're hungry."

Charlie nodded slightly, but remained quiet. "Hey, Charlie?"

His brother looked toward him. "Yeah?"

Don stared at his brother trying to come up with something to say. His brother was actually making him very nervous. He was sitting very rigid and hadn't said much since they had gotten back to the house. "How's your arm?" he finally managed to come up with.

Charlie looked down at the brace wrapped around his wrist and then shrugged his shoulders. "Fine." Don stared at his brother not believing him for a second. "It's a little sore. How's your face?"

Any other time, Don would have thought his brother was making fun of him, but he knew what he was referring to. "It's gonna bruise," said Don shrugging his shoulders, "but what can you do."

Charlie was silent for a minute before he started talking again. "I'm sorry I got you into a fight and got the coach mad at you."

Don could only stare at his brother. Don had basically ignored his brother for the last week, Charlie had been beaten up by a crazy bully, and now had a sprained wrist yet, he was apologizing to Don. Charlie would never cease to surprise him. "Charlie, you don't have to be sorry. Jake is fucking crazy."

Again, Charlie fell silent; he and Don sat in the living room without speaking until the pizzas arrived.

XVIIIIV

Don and Charlie were still sitting in the living room long after most of the pizza had been devoured. Don was lounging back on the coach flipping through the channels trying to find a baseball game to watch or something remotely interesting to watch.

Charlie had relaxed somewhat and was leaning back in the chair. He was cradling his wrist against his chest. Don knew his brother was hurting, but wouldn't say anything.

"You want some pain killers or something, Buddy?" asked Don as he sat back up. "The doc said you could take some."

Charlie shrugged again, and Don got up off the couch. He walked into the kitchen and then returned a moment later with a bottle of Tylenol and a glass of water. Charlie took them both from his brother and downed the two pills and a mouthful of water. He set the bottle and the glass on the table and leaned back in the chair closing his eyes.

"Charlie?" said Don quietly as he watched his brother.

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you tell me about Jake?"

Don watched as his brother gave him a half-hearted shrug again. That was getting on his nerves. "Would you stop that, Charlie!"

"What?" Charlie turned toward his brother.

"Just shrugging," replied Don. "You've barely said anything since we've gotten home."

Charlie was about to shrug again, but stopped himself. "I could have handled it."

"He started beating the crap out of you in an alley," retorted Don. "I don't think that really counts as handling it. What if Bobby hadn't tried to find someone? Jake is fucking nuts, and he was gonna bash your head in. He could have brought a weapon!"

"You were mad at me," replied Charlie sadly. "I didn't think you would help."

Don took a deep breath. "Charlie, do really think I would be so mad at you that I would just let something like what Jake did happen? Don't you dare shrug."

Charlie sighed unsure of how to answer. "I didn't know. You've barely said anything to me since last week, and I wasn't sure you would listen; I didn't think you would want to listen."

_"That was a guilt sucker punch," _thought Don. "Charlie, no matter how angry you ever think I am at you, you can still ask for my help. I don't care what you did, I will help you. Besides, what proof would I have that you would make something like that up."

Charlie shrugged again, and Don shook his head. "Are you okay?" Charlie nodded. "Are you sure?" Don wasn't sure if his brother knew he meant more than just the bruises.

Charlie looked up and nodded again. "I'm okay." He got up out of the chair and moved over to the couch. Don knew he would probably say it was to see the TV better if he asked and just shook his head at his little brother.

"You got some detention days with me, Charlie," said Don.

His little brother actually smiled. "Really?"

Don nodded. The two brothers sat in the living room just watching the movie Don had found without saying anything for a long. It was the ringing of the phone that broke the silence. Both brothers turned toward it.

Charlie was the first to speak. "Don?"

"Yeah?"

"How are we supposed to tell Mom and Dad?"

Don looked at his brother for a moment and then looked back to the phone. He let out a short nervous laugh. "I'm not sure, Buddy."

**The End**


End file.
